


Slip

by ella_minnow



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-27
Updated: 2012-05-27
Packaged: 2017-11-06 02:27:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ella_minnow/pseuds/ella_minnow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a single moment, everything can change.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slip

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on [ lmno @ livejournal](http://ella-minnow.livejournal.com/599.html#cutid1) on 28/01/2003. Thank you to mcee for reading it over for typos and other small idiocies.

In a single moment, everything can change. All it takes is the space between breaths, the time between closing your eyelids and opening them again, for the whole world to turn upside-down and inside-out.

In a moment, the light can change slightly and he can shift slightly and the play of new shadows across his familiar face means that you're opening your eyes to a stranger when you expected an old friend. In that new light, his smile becomes mysterious, the curve of his cheek, the motion of his body erotic, and you wonder why you never noticed just how green his eyes are before.

But another breath, another blink, and the moment is past. He shifts again and the light changes again and you're suddenly staring into a familiar face. He smiles at you as you try to blink away the afterimage of that exotic stranger from your eyes. You feel as though consciousness, or maybe reality itself, slid sideways for a moment, but has now snapped back into place.

Except that everything's changed.

End.


End file.
